The Marvelous Adventures of the SS Crow
by Dwarf Midget
Summary: **Updated Weekly** Intrigued by the findings of Captain Olimar on the Pikmin planet, the ambitious scientist Gordon Fields gathers a crew of his fellow friends and colleagues to set out and explore the planet of Pikmin. However, will he and his crew manage to survive on such a dangerous planet and make it back safely? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Marvelous Adventures of the S.S. Crow**

Chapter 1: The Crew Unites—Prof. Gordon Aims for the Planet of Pikmin!

"You want how much?!" A member of the Hocotate council shouted.

"About 2,000 Pokos." Gordon Fields, a biology professor, reiterated. "I personally don't think it's that much."

"Prof. Gordon, you only make 125 Pokos a year! That's already in the high middle class of our society." The member responded. "2000 Pokos is way too much!"

"But sir, just think! That planet that the highly acclaimed Captain Olimar came back from has so many stories to share!" Gordon argued. Gordon had read up on all of the famous Olimar's adventures on the Pikmin planet. Being the adventurous soul he was, he was intrigued to continue the research that Olimar had started. However, his lack of funds proved to be an issue.

"I understand, we're all interested in his findings and especially what life used to be there." The councilman responded. "But we just can't send random people out to this unknown planet! We would be responsible if anything were to happen."

Gordon shook his head. "Listen, I already have a few friends of mine, as well as my assistant, who have agreed to partake on this journey." Gordon's voice grew stern. "It's just 2000! And that's mainly for fuel costs. We already have a ship!"

The ship part is what really hit the council. They had been expecting to pay for a ship, which comes along with tons of insurance and warranty costs. Knowing that they were free of this debt eased them up. "Besides, who knows what we could discover?" Gordon pushed on once more. "Olimar said he only discovered five types of Pikmin, and one parasitic Pikmin monster thing…" The council sort of scoffed at his unintelligent name. "I think he called it a Bulbmin. Regardless, I promise you that I will be able to find new types of Pikmin within days!"

The council once again talked amongst themselves. Prof. Gordon was notorious for his crazy experiments and adventures, but he always showed up with full-proof evidence and conclusions. If he said the job will get done, then it will.

Finally, they reached the conclusion. "Gordon Fields, we want to make this clear. We have agreed to give you 2000 Pokos, as a start for funding your exploration. However, if you do not find new species of life on the planet or find new items and treasures, we will cut off our payment and you will be in charge of repaying the debt back to us."

"So we can go?" Gordon said, jumping happily. "Thanks so much! We won't let you down! Just put the money in my bank account!" Gordon then ran from the room, leaving the council still unsure of their decision.

It was a couple of hours later that Gordon had returned to his science lab in town, where his assistant Anna was gathering supplies for their trip. Anna had been working under Prof. Gordon for a year, and when he shared with her his ambition for the Pikmin planet, she was all ears. She immediately agreed to join him on his journey.

Along with Anna, another co-worker and friend of Anna, was Lexi, who joined the group when Anna told her a few weeks ago. Lexi was a great doctor in the science lab where Gordon worked, so it was reassuring to Gordon to know someone who could doctor would be on board. According to Anna, she was also a swell cook.

A life-long friend of Gordon's named Scott also joined the crew when Gordon told him about his plan. Scott was once a space-racer, but had retired when he almost crashed and died on an unknown planet. Since then, he settled down and now runs a technology shop. After hearing Gordon's plan, Scott agreed to provide a ship for them to use as long as Scott could tag along. Scott's friend, Barney ran the tech shop with Scott. Barney was a great engineer and knew how to fix things up quickly, so Gordon was more than happy to accept Barney onto the crew.

So, with five people in all, Gordon planned to leave for the Pikmin planet in only a few days. The council carried out their decision and granted Gordon a 2000 Poko grant, which was mostly spent on food and fuel for the ship. The ship was a large, circular ship that could easily carry large loads of cargo as well as a decent sized crew. With only five of them there, they knew there would be ample space.

Finally, the day came.

Gordon, dressed in a green space suit, stood in front of his friend Scott's ship, the _S.S. Crow._ Beside him came Anna, who had purchased for herself a blue spacesuit. "Hey, doc, where is everyone else?" Anna asked. Gordon shook his head, implying he didn't know the answer. "You don't know? Doctor, we have to leave soon! We can't leave behind our crew."

"Anna, calm down." Gordon replied, a care-free tone in his voice. "They'll be here eventually. I know Scott had some shop-management to take care of, and Barney should be with him. Lexi, on the other hand…" Gordon shook his head. "Bless her heart, but Anna, she's a complete ditz when it comes to some things."

"Hey!" Anna said, defensive of her friend. But she soon nodded in agreement to Gordon, who was still silent. Finally, Scott and Barney showed up. Scott was in a light-orange suit while Barney sported a red suit. Barney was a rather large and strong man, so it was reassuring to have him on board. Scott, however, was normal sized.

Finally, last was Lexi. She ran in sporting a purple suit. "Sorry I'm late Gordon!" She shouted as she ran to meet the group. "I was taking a shower and lost track of time. I also ended up taking a nap after that." Anna laughed, but Gordon stared at her with an 'are you serious' face on.

"So, Gordon, how do you like the ship?" Scott slightly bragged. "Pretty, right? She'll get us there no doubt."

"Yeah! I checked the engines myself!" Barney shouted happily. Gordon nodded and commanded the ship to drop the platform for entrance. About a few minutes later, a few members of the council and Gordon's science team came to see their departure. Family members were there too. With one last farewell, Gordon and his crew set off on the S.S. Crow for the land of wonders and unknown phenomenon: the Pikmin planet.

**I will plan to update every Wednesday or so, starting after next week. I will try to have the second chapter up before then though since I won't be here. Thanks for reading! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rough Landing—The First Pikmin Type is Found!

Gordon sat next to Scott, who was piloting the ship. Lexi and Anna were somewhere on the ship, gossiping and talking with each other. Barney was in the engine room, observing the ship's technology. They had been flying for about a week now, and they were now only moments away from the planet.

Gordon could barely contain himself. Even though Olimar had warned him about the dangers, the secrets lurking there were just too great to pass over. Olimar was last there about two years ago, when he and Louie went to save their company, Hocotate Freight. Gordon had interviewed Olimar about the planet, and that's where Gordon got the information about where they needed to land.

In an area Olimar dubbed "The Forest of Hope", Gordon planned to land and set up base there. As Gordon continued to think out his plan, they finally exited hyper speed. Coming upon the blue planet, Gordon stood up and took this smartpad called the Hoco-Pad. He took a picture, and then put it up, observing the wonderful masterpiece of the Pikmin Planet.

Scott picked up the radio and spoke into it, waking the speakers around the ship. "Alrighty guys, this is Scott. The planet is in our sight. Put on your suits and make sure they are charged, if you haven't already. We should be landing within this next hour." Scott put the radio down and then put his helmet on. Gordon had his suit on since he woke up. Turning on his communications system, Gordon sat back down and awaited the arrival to the planet.

Scott turned on his communications too, calling for Barney. "Hey Barn, are the engines ready for land?" After some raido fuzz, Barney tried to reply, but it didn't go through. "Barney, are you ready?" The radio began to bring up more static. Suddenly, the ship jerked some, shaking the entire ship. "Barney! We just entered the gravity of the planet! Are you ready?" Again, no reply.

Scott quickly grabbed the radio and talked to the ship. "Barney! I hope your ready, we just got sucked into the gravity of the planet! We're gonna crash if you don't have it ready!" Quickly, Anna and Lexi ran in with their suits on and stood next to Gordon.

"Are we going to crash?!" Lexi shouted.

"I didn't agree to come on this trip for this!" Anna shouted with her.

"Guys, calm down! We won't crash!" Gordon shouted back, smiling. "Even if we do, we can rebuild like Captain Olimar!"

"ASSUMING WE LIVE!" They both shouted. "He could have died when he crashed you know!"

"Stop arguing! We're about to go!" Scott interrupted as the ship gained speed. The turbulence picked up and the ship banged around a lot, knocking Anna over and making Lexi grab onto a chair. Scott gripped the steering wheel as they continued to plummet to the earth. Turning on his communications, he shouted for Barney again. "Barney! What are you doing down there?! Are we ready?!" Scott shouted helplessly as they began to enter the atmosphere.

"Gordon! Are we gonna die?!" Anna shouted as she began to float slightly due to falling. Gordon grabbed her and slammed her into his seat, and also attached a seatbelt around her. Lexi also managed to buckle herself in as they continued falling.

"We're gonna be fine!" Gordon shouted. As he floated around, trying to find another seat to sit on, a hole on the roof opened up as part of the ship began to fall apart. Because of the lack of pressure, Gordon was immediately ripped out of the cabin. They were about 2,000 feet above the ground when this happened, so Gordon was going to fall to his death. But luckily, he had planned ahead. Pulling a string on his backpack, a parachute expanded and allowed him to float down safely.

Meanwhile, Scott and the others continued to pilot the ship, where they then landed, somewhat safely, in an area on the map marked by Olimar as the Wistful Wild. However, the force was so great that it knocked off a piece of their ship: the world radar. Without it, their communication was limited to only 10 inches (in the Pikmin world, this is a lot) and they couldn't track Gordon.

After about an hour, Gordon finally landed in an area unmarked on any map so far. It was relatively in a round hole like area, with a trail leading off to another round area with a ledge. The ledge led out into a wood like area. Gordon, after landing, withdrew his parachute back into his backpack and then looked around the area. Looking around, he realized: He was alone.

Turning on his communication system, he called out for help. "Hey, Scott? Anna? Heck, even Lexi! Anyone?" He shouted. Knowing that they would try to look for him, he put on his distress signal so they would find him with the world radar. But in the meantime, he figured he might as well look around. "The plant life on this planet is fascinating!" He shouted. But he suddenly grew angry. "I don't have my Hoco-Pad!" He shouted.

"Screw it. I'm gonna go look around." He said to himself. He continued walking around, observing the plant life in his area. Finally, he went off on the trail leading to the next area. That's when he saw something that just blew his mind.

A white onion.

"Whoa!" He shouted as he ran forward. "Olimar said they didn't have onions!" As he ran forward, though, he noticed something. There were about ten white Pikmin buried in the ground, and they were all flowers. As he observed them, almost going up to pick them, he noticed something. One of them started to sway back and forth a lot, before finally popping up from the ground. Then, he ran forward and began to pull on another white Pikmin stem. After a minute of struggling, he pulled him out of the ground.

As Gordon watched, intrigued by their actions, he noticed another thirteen (yes, he counted) white Pikmin exit the woods and make their way out to the onion. They were carrying a bulborb, which Gordon assumed they had killed. Observing, they took the bulborb to the ship and, in turn, was sucked up into the onion. It shot out twelve seeds, which fell beside the fully grown flower Pikmin. The white Pikmin then proceeded to pull out the other flower Pikmin, and then all went out to fight some more.

Before they left, however, one of them spotted Gordon and stopped running. As it stopped, a few others stopped too. About ten ran out into the forest, leaving Gordon with about ten Pikmin. Remembering Olimar's notes, Gordon quickly blew his whistle, catching their attention.

Gordon had discovered his first type of Pikmin. The Pikmin stood attentive, observing him. While he looked slightly different, they acknowledged him as a leader figure and stood by his side. Then, he whistled a different tune, disbanding the Pikmin. A light color irradiated from their leaves as they stood there and did nothing.

Gordon ran after the ten other white Pikmin, catching their attention and leading them back to the onion site. There, he had the twenty Pikmin sit around and await orders while the twelve other whites continued to flower.

This is when something new hit him: Olimar never documented a white onion. They always stayed with him on his ship. Gordon's excitement made him explode out loud. "I JUST DISCOVERED SOMETHING NEW! I'VE MADE A SCIENTIFIC ADVANCEMENT!" He jumped up and down, even did a flip. That's when he noticed: the gravity was slightly lighter than Hocotate. He could jump slightly higher and maneuver better.

He sat down and thought about what he would record in the log book. "_If only I had my Hoco-Pad!"_ He thought to himself angrily. While he was making discoveries, things didn't look to hot for the rest of the crew.

Anna woke up, still strapped into her chair, and noticed that everyone else was blacked out. Unbuckling, she then woke up Scott and Lexi. Scott then ran out of the room, running to the engine room to check on Bubba. When they ran into each other, Scott turned on his communications and nearly cussed him out. "Bubba, what the crap happened to you back there?!"

"I told you we weren't prepared! Why did you continue going?!"

"I couldn't hear you! The connection interrupted and then we got trapped in the atmosphere." Scott shouted back. Then, it hit him. "Oh my go—Oh my—holy crap!" He ran away, shouting into his communications system to everyone, "WE LOST GORDON!"

**_To be continued…_**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Scott and the Others Find Gordon—The S.S. Crow Takes Off!

Gordon sat around, leading the white Pikmin like they were his own personal army. First, he plucked the Pikmin in the ground, who were all flowers. He went from 20 to 42 white flower Pikmin. Then, he let them attack multiple White Pellet Posies, doubling the white Pikmin population from 42 to 80 Pikmin. That's when he noticed, however, that he was now stuck and alone. With no connection with his crew, he put on his S.O.S. beacon and then sat down and waited, observing and actually playing with the white Pikmin. He earned their trust quickly.

Meanwhile, Scott's group got out and assessed the damage to the Crow. There was the hole in the ceiling where Gordon got sucked out, but also an important piece of equipment was missing: their world radar. Scott's stomach sank as he realized it was missing. Without it, there was no chance to find Gordon before nightfall. Scott had done his research on the planet too, so he knew as well as Gordon that nightfall was basically death.

"Hey Scott," Barney began to say, "I can stay with the ship and assess further damage as well as fix the hole in the ceiling. I can also make sure the engine can actually lift off tonight." Scott looked at Barney and nodded, but was still silent.

"Well Scott," Anna interjected into his deep worry-filled thoughts. "Gordon was my boss and he asked me to join him first. I guess I may as well take charge for him at the moment. Why don't we go out and try to find the radar while Barney stays here and fixes the ship?"

"It's a good idea Anna, but the problem with that is Olimar noted the Wistful Wild to be the most monster-filled area he had ever encountered. Which is exactly where we landed. However, according to this map…" Scott then held up a Hoco-Pad. "We landed on the other side of where they usually landed. Luckily, it seems as though the monsters he mapped out for here aren't here at the moment. Maybe it's hibernation."

"See?" Lexi said. "We got lucky. We can always come back here if anything happens. Plus we got weapons on the ship to fight."

"Yeah…but Gordon said we shouldn't use the weapons or it'll mess with the evolutionary patterns of this planet." Scott said worriedly. It became apparent from then on that Scott was obviously going to be the coward from the group. Right behind Lexi as soon as she found out she wasn't allowed to use the weapons freely.

So, with Barney assessing the ship, Scott led Anna and Lexi out into the Wistful wild in hopes of finding the World Radar, their only hope for finding their captain. If they couldn't find it before the day was over, Gordon would die and the mission will have failed.

Scott, Anna and Lexi wandered around the serene autumn area, observing the wonderful nature around them. That's when they bumped into a dwarf, orange bulborb. Scott nervously stepped back, observing the monster. "Gu-guys, let's be quiet and sneak around it…" Anna ignored. Gordon had told them that the suits they received were copies of the suits Captain Olimar had. They had fire-proof adhesives, electric insulators, and a much higher defense than other suits. They also had a special punch booster on their suits, making their punches stronger.

Anna wasn't a leader, nor was she the brightest of all people, but she followed her boss' courageousness. She walked up to the dwarf bulborb and began punching it, causing it to turn around and try to bite. She jumped back, jumping higher and floating down a little slower. That's when she realized she had less gravity.

Being the fighter she was, she ran toward the dwarf bulborb and jumped, aiming to land directly on top of it. But, before she landed, the bulborb let out a loud, high pitched shriek. Anna landed on top of it, squishing it and killing it instantly. She laughed at her success as she jumped on it again to make sure it was dead, then jumped off.

She turned around to Scott and Lexi, who were both fear-stricken and holding onto each other. "What?" Anna asked.

"Be—behind you!" Scott shouted.

"What is that?!" Lexi shrieked. Anna turned around to find an Orange Bulborb, which she first thought was its mother. She then remembered that Olimar noted that they were not grubdogs but breadbugs, but she was still terrified. The massive beast loomed over her, its sharp teeth hanging out of its mouth.

"It's a monster!" Anna shrieked as she turned to run away. However, she tripped and landed straight on the ground. She rolled over to find the massive beast on top of her, opening its mouth to take a bite. It was noted that bites from Bulborbs didn't kill you, but heavily damaged the suit. However, the way she was positioned, the teeth were going to impale her. "_No! This can't be the end! Gordon!" _She shouted in her thoughts.

Instinctively, she grabbed her whistle and blew as hard as she could. "_Maybe the sharp whistle will distract this monster and I can run!"_ She thought. As the bulborb moved in to bite, she knew it was useless. That's when _they_ showed up.

Small little creatures slammed into the side of the bulborb, knocking it off balance and causing it to fall over. She got up and ran to where Scott and Lexi were cowering and observed the situation. The little creatures were pink and had wings, and they managed to latch onto the beast and attack with their heads.

After about ten seconds, the beast died and let out one last triumphant wail before it ceased to breath. Anna and the rest of them stood there in amazement as about fifteen small pink creatures flew up to Anna and continued floating there. "What are these?!" Lexi shouted.

"They have leaves…some of them are actual bulbs…and they attacked by banging their heads on the enemy." Scott spoke up.

"Are these Pikmin!?" Anna shouted excitedly. The Winged Pikmin floated in front of Anna, flapping their small wings, waiting for orders. Anna jumped happily as she turned around to the other two Hocotations. "Guys! We discovered a new species of Pikmin!" She shouted.

"What?!" Scott replied. "You mean Olimar didn't document this before?"

"Now that I think of it, I don't recall hearing anything about pink, flying Pikmin." Lexi said slowly. "So we did make a discovery!" Anna whistled a different tune, like Gordon had instructed her and the Pikmin dismissed themselves. Then, they flew over to the beasts laying on the ground. About 12 took the Orange Bulborb and started to fly away, then the other 3 flew over and picked up the Dwarf Orange Bulborb.

"Quick! Follow the Pikmin!" Anna shouted, running after them. Scott and Lexi quickly trotted after her as she followed the Pikmin. They remained close to the ground since it was hard to pick up such a heavy beast, so they couldn't fly away. Anna's group followed them for about five minutes before coming upon a Pink Onion that was in an opening.

The Pikmin put the enemies in their onions, sending out roughly 16 winged Pikmin. They plucked them immediately, giving them 31 winged Pikmin. Anna was amazed, but what happened next blew their minds. As they left the opening where the onion was, they stumbled upon their world radar!

"Guys! It's the radar!" Lexi said happily.

"Sweet! And now we have these Pikmin to help us carry it!" Scott exclaimed as he lead them around the world radar. Luckily, it was undamaged, as it managed to land in a few leaves in trees before finally falling to the soft ground. "We sure got lucky."

The winged Pikmin swarmed the radar, but suddenly Anna realized something. Turning on her helmet hud, it showed that the radar was too heavy for the thirty one winged Pikmin. The hud showed that, after doing some quick math, it required forty Pikmin. "Ah! Crap!" She shouted angrily. Scott and Lexi jumped at the sound of her angry voice. "This means we have to go and grow some more Pikmin!"

"How do we do that?" Lexi asked. Anna stared at her with an empty expression.

"_Did she just not see them make some Pikmin?" _Anna thought. She shook her head and moved on. "Well, we have to go kill another beast." As Anna spoke, they began to walk back to base, which is when they ran into a bunch of sheargrubs. Anna swarmed the Pikmin around the enemies and Lexi and Scott watched intensely.

About seven sheargrubs total were killed, but one of the winged Pikmin were killed in the process. Anna felt a wave of guilt fly over her as she felt like she failed the Pikmin as their leader, but they seemed to shrug it off like it was no big deal. She felt better, but still bad that one of them died.

Out of the seven sheargrubs, 3 were male and 4 were female. Taking it back to the ship, about nine Pikmin came from the males and about eight from the females, giving Anna's group a total of 47 winged Pikmin. Scott, Anna and Lexi rejoiced as they ran after their prized radar. They swarmed the radar, lifting it up off the ground. It was upside down, but it didn't damage anything too bad.

Anna had to lead the Pikmin back to the Crow, mainly because the Pikmin had no idea what to do with this machinery. As they approached the Crow, Barney was finishing up repairing the hole in the roof. That's when he saw the Pikmin for the first time. "Is that…"

"Yeah." Lexi said. "We found the radar!" Barney stared at her silently for a second, almost insulting her little intelligence, but was interrupted by Scott, who proudly explained the whole situation.

"Well, good! We better be moving soon, because according to my clock it's about an hour till sundown." Barney said. The three of them stood there, shocked. Had they really wasted the entire day out there? Regardless, Anna and Scott led the winged Pikmin back to their onion and put them up safely before returning back to the crow. About half an hour till sundown, and Barney had finally reinstalled the radar.

Turning it on, Scott scanned the globe, searching for Gordon's suit signal. "He better have put on his S.O.S. Signal, otherwise it'll be hard to find him." As Scott explained this, though, the screen flashed a big red color, showing that Gordon was only a few minutes away if they hurried fast enough.

Taking off, the S.S. Crow flew away from the Wistful Wild and to the south west, where Gordon's signal was coming from. As they left, Anna looked back at the site to notice the winged Pikmin taking off with them. "_So, we must be their leaders now."_ She thought. She was happy, though. Now she knew that they had a form of attacking the beasts on the planet without disturbing the nature.

As the approached Gordon's area, the clock on their suits went off, warning them of only ten minutes before sunset which was followed by sundown. But, that's when the ship went off, saying they were approaching the opening for where Gordon had landed.

Gordon was sitting amongst his now gigantic group of about 150 white Pikmin (Disclaimer: I will be breaking the 100 Pikmin only rule. I find it silly if it was in real life, so yeah. Also, the whistle will be like a regular whistle, not like a small circle area whistle like in the games). During the day, he decided to go on an adventure and explore the forest. There, he fought a bunch of enemies, as well as lost some Pikmin. This left him at exactly 154 white Pikmin.

As Gordon saw the S.S. Crow fly above, he jumped and shouted at the ship, signaling them to land. They landed where Gordon had first landed, in the small opening that was separated from where he was by that small path. But he also noticed the winged Pikmin Onion following them. As they landed, the winged Pikmin Onion landed near Gordon, right next to the white Pikmin onion.

"AHHHH!" Gordon shouted excitedly as he ran forward to the pink onion. "ARE THESE PINK PIKMIN!?" As Gordon approached the ship to take Pikmin out, Anna ran into the area and whistled at Gordon. The whistle was a dismissal, however, and all the white Pikmin left Gordon's side and made it into their onion. "Oh hey! Anna!"

"Gordon! Are you alright?! You scared us half to death when you fell out of the ship!" She said, running up to him to make sure he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been training and fighting with these white Pikmin all day though, so I'm pretty tired!" Gordon said, laughing. It was around this time that the onions folded their legs and started to fly away, signaling the end of the day. "Hey! Come back! I want to study you!" Gordon shouted at the pink onion.

"Gordon, we don't have time!" Anna shouted. That's when the ground under them started to shake. They looked around before finally realizing something was coming up from the ground. Frantic, Gordon grabbed Anna's hand and ran back to the ship, where they then took off.

As the S.S. Crow took off into the starry night, a small little creature dug itself out from the underground. With its little white eyes and leafy head, the brown colored creature stared at the ship blasting off as well the onions in the sky. "…blee?" It spoke softly in a high pitched voice before digging itself back into the ground, disguising itself from the animals that come out at night.

**_To be continued…_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Crew Divides—Gordon Discovers the Blue Pikmin!

After a long night of waiting and planning, the S.S. Crow finally landed back onto the Pikmin planet. Naturally, Gordon was the first one out. He ran out to meet the white and pink Onions as they landed on the ground. Following Gordon was Anna, who was teamed up with Gordon to explore and study the planet. After them, the other three crew members came out, groggy and tired from waking up so early. They had landed back in the area where Gordon had landed the other day, but this time they landed next to the Pikmin onions.

Gordon immediately withdrew about five pink Pikmin, and they all flew out of the onion and up to Gordon. "OH MY GOSH, THIS IS A WHOLE NEW TYPE!" He shouted joyfully as he played around with them. "They can fly! This is amazing! They're like bees!"

"Yeah, and they saved me yesterday when we tried to find our radar." Anna said as a pink one flew up to her and tried to hug her. "These guys are freaking adorable."

"Well, let's go find more!" Gordon shouted, alerting the crew. "Here's how we will divide up. Scott, you take about twenty white Pikmin and 10 pink. Go out and find food for us to cook up, since the food we have in reserve will run out within a few weeks." Scott nervously nodded, unsure of his skills of leading the Pikmin and exploring this world.

"Barney will stay here with the ship and make sure everything is running fine, as well as defending the camp site." Barney nodded as he then sat down on the S.S. Crows ramp that led to their ship. "Lexi, I want you to prepare food for us for the night as well as taking care of the Pikmin. Pluck the Pikmin, play with them, make them into flowers, stuff like that. I left a manual that Olimar wrote on how to use the Pikmin inside the ship if you want to use that." Lexi nodded as well as she ran inside to get the manual.

"Anna and I will take the Pikmin out into the world to attack enemies, observe the nature and life on this planet, and discover things we didn't know about the life here." Gordon looked around as everyone nodded. "Alright, sweet!" As he spoke, he went to the onions and took out 15 more pink Pikmin and 20 white Pikmin, making 40 total in his party.

Gordon and Anna then ran into the forest surrounding them, a small army of Pikmin following. Scott nervously walked forward and took the Pikmin from their onions. "Hehe, you scared?" Barney laughed.

"Shut up man, you'd be scared too." Scott snapped. "I could die out there, or all my Pikmin could die."

"I bet I could find more food than you." Barney said, standing up. "I ain't scared. I'll take ten of each kind, and bring back twice as much food as you!"

"Oh yeah? Well you better hurry! I'm gonna get the most food!" Scott shouted as he ran away, the Pikmin following him. Barney chased after him, knowing that he had to beat Scott. While they were friends, they were also rivals.

Lexi sat there awkwardly. "_Well…my only guy to stay with me just ran away. Gordon and Anna are out on a little adventure date and I'm stuck here with the ship. Maybe one day I can go explore…" _Lexi thought. She then walked out onto the grass and lay down, relaxing. "_Maybe I can go look for food tomorrow instead of Barney or Scott…"_ And with that, she slowly lulled herself to sleep.

About an hour and a half into the day, she was woken up by some Pikmin. They bumped into her, and she awoke to find a giant bulborb being carried. "Holy crap!" She shouted as she jumped up. The Pikmin dropped the red bulborb and stood in front of her. The ship opened up a part of the roof, beaming up the bulborb and storing it away. "…what?"

Later, about ten Pikmin came in carrying a gigantic lemon. Lexi sat there, amazed at the size of the fruit. Again, the ship beamed it up and stored it away. The Pikmin again stood in front of her, waiting for orders.

"Gordon, how far away are we from camp?" Anna asked curiously. "I'm getting kinda tired."

"Well Anna, there's an area that Olimar documented in his notes that he called the Forest of Hope, which I think he later named the Awakening Wood." Gordon responded. "He noted a lot of geographical similarities as well as inhabitants to the island…Anyways, I want to find that area because I feel as though it'd be a good area to do some research and maybe find some more Pikmin. He noted that it was a beautiful and serene area, so I figure it'd be nice for all of us while we work."

"Why didn't we land there this morning?"

"I think I lost some notes when we crash landed yesterday. I can't remember the exact coordinates…but anyways, I was hoping maybe the walk would help us find some notes or something." Gordon said. That's when they finally reached it. Coming out into an opening, they stood on top of a flat, elevated piece of land that overlooked some ground below and also a small pond, just like the Forest of Hope.

"Gordon, this looks beautiful!" Anna praised.

"I can't imagine what sort of creatures live in this beautiful area." Gordon said as he walked forward. However, as he did, the ground below him started to shake. The Pikmin scattered and ran behind him, making scared noises. "Hey, what gives?" He asked as he turned around. The ground below him gave out as he was shot upward, stuck on the head of what appeared to be a Burrowing Snagret.

"Gordon!" Anna shrieked as she backed away. "What the heck is that thing!?"

"It's a Snagr—" As Gordon attempted to reply, the Snagret shook its head and flung Gordon onto the ground, making him land on his back. The Pikmin ran forward and stood behind him, waiting for orders. "…Snagret…" Gordon finished. He stood up and then pointed at the Snagret's head, and then whistled.

The twenty winged Pikmin flew forward and latched onto the Snagret's face, beating its head with their heads. It began to flinch a lot, and then shook them off, burrowing itself back into the ground. When it tried to rise again, the white Pikmin ran forward and jumped on the face as well, beating it with all their might. As the winged ones joined in, the Snagret finally lost itself. It died, leaving the carcass of a snake-bird hybrid behind. "Whew…glad we got that out of the way." Gordon said, laughing to himself.

"Got that out of the way?" Anna asked. "You sound like you knew this was going to happen."

"Olimar's notes talk about the Snagrets being here. I guess they just appear sooner than I remembered!" Gordon laughed, whistling the Pikmin to his side. "Alright Anna, let's go explore! Olimar said last time he was here he found the blue Pikmin in this area."

"Blue Pikmin?"

"Yes! They can walk in the water and breathe in it too without drowning like normal Pikmin." Gordon explained. "Olimar also noted that they save other drowning Pikmin. Which is why I feel as though we should get them sooner than later, just in case we have any accidents."

Trying to ignore other Snagrets, Gordon and Anna and the Pikmin quickly ran down into the open area below, near the pond as well as a can with a few little rock things inside. Gordon began to observe the area, when something caught his eye. Out in the middle of the water was a darkly colored onion stuck deep into the ground.

"Anna, wait here." He said, disbanding the Pikmin with him.

"Gotcha. I'll keep watch." Anna replied, looking around for any enemies. A dwarf bulborb was near, but it didn't seem to notice them. Gordon ran out into the water and up to the onion. Quietly, he approached. When he was close enough, he tapped on it.

"_I wonder why the onion is like this. Surely there are still blue Pikmin."_ He thought to himself. As he thought, he was interrupted by the onion. It glowed a bright blue, and then popped itself out of the ground. Setting itself up, it shot out one small blue seed, which landed delicately on the ground…

At the end of the day, Lexi had taken some Bulborb meat and cooked it up with spices. Tasting it, she realized it tasted exactly like steak. Happily she began to make more of it, preparing for the sure to be hungry explorers. Around this time Scott paraded back to base with no more Pikmin, as they all carried back food supplies.

Barney showed up a few minutes later, empty handed. His Pikmin had all brought back food as well. As it turned out, both crew members brought back the same amount of food. Annoyed at this news, Barney went to his room to tinker with some technology.

Finally, showing up last, Gordon and Anna showed up with their Pikmin. Gordon had spent all afternoon populating the blue Pikmin, which he had found out had gone extinct in that area.

Surprisingly, it appeared that as all the Pikmin had began to die, the blue Pikmin dug a hole and put some of their own in the hole. The few then fused together, and eventually grew into an onion. Shocked at this discovery, Gordon went straight to his work room and began to work on a report. He would then send it to the council to let them know that his research was going well.

The blue population was now roughly fifty blue Pikmin. Gordon felt great about being able to say he jumpstarted a population back to life. However, that night, something spectacular happened that no one would have ever thought of.

As they flew into the night sky to evade the monsters, the three onions all came under the ship. Slowly, they flew closer and closer until the stalks that held the onions grabbed each other and connected. The onions formed together, making one master onion. The transformation was, to say the least, a natural miracle.

Gordon couldn't wait for more discoveries like this to be found.

_**To be**_ **_continued..._**


	5. Sorry For the Delay

I haven't given up on the Pikmin story, but here is why I haven't updated in like 2 weeks

1. Each Chapter takes planning- each Chapter of the Pikmin story requires tons of work and effort to make them long and well written. When I don't have time, these can't be done.

2. Pikmin 3 is coming out in less than a week-I've been preparing my heart for this glorious moment when I may play the game.

3. Busy with school work- even with it being summer, my teachers gave me-you guessed it-summer work. So I've been working on that mainly.

I apologize, and I'll have up the next chapter ASAP.


End file.
